You Were Meant For ME
by Jedi Mistresses
Summary: SLASH!!!! Spike/Xander: Xander and Spike are in the serious part of their relationship. Can one night out in the real world destroy the greatest love?


~*D/C*~  
  
Sky~ My master piece is finally done!!! MWAHAHAHAHAH *Hack koff *  
  
Chibs~ Pleasant. But don't forget to mention that these characters belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
Sky~ I was just getting to that. The characters belong to ..blah...blah...blah.  
  
Chibs~ Yah...uh-huh...okai, buh bye  
====================================================================  
  
You Were Meant For Me  
  
It was another soft winter night in Sunnydale, and Spike had just arrived at his lover's flat, feeling colder than usual. Xander had promptly sat the blonde before the artificial fireplace and supplied him with hot cocoa. The vamp was now humming contentedly and sipping the confection slowly.  
  
Xander cleared his throat and sat down beside his blonde lover. "Spikey?" He threaded his hands through Spike's blonde locks, but only receive a glare.  
  
"No," Spike said flatly, setting his mug down on the glass-topped table.  
  
Xander blinked, then crossed his arms "Spike, I didn't say anything yet! That's not fair!"  
  
Spike snorted out in laughter. "No, what's not fair is whenever you call me Spikey, you either want me to do something that involves clothing, nice clothing, or is bloody humiliating," another glare.  
  
Xander started to protest, "Hey, I. . You know, you may be right about that," he shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Knowing he had won the fight, Spike smirked "I always am, pet. So, what is it you want from the vamp?" He asked curiously.  
  
Xander mumbles under his breath something that Spike can slightly make out. "I don't think that's anatomically possible, luv" Spike says, his smile widening on his pale sexy face. Xander looked up into the face he knew all to well. Glaring suspiciously, Xander repeats a little of what he said before. " I said The Scoobies invited us to go to a bar." He looks away from his lover, who knows him just as much, to mask the fact that he's holding something back.   
  
"And what's wrong with that? Xander, why won't you look at me?" Spike asks, holding Xander's chin so they make eye contact. Pulling away, he yet again looks at his feet, and coughs it out, " It's umm...it's a," Coughs excessively "bar." Raising his eyebrow, like he's done to pump Xander for information many times before, Spike ask "What was that, luv?"   
  
Xander finally looked up from the floor, "It's a Kareoke Bar. So how's the weather tonight?"   
  
"WHAT!!" Spike screeched in disbelief, "No! Xander, you didn't say yes, did you?" Again, Xander stared at his fuzzy bunny slippers. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to speak, but he knew that nothing he could say would get him out of the situation he was in right now.   
  
"Xander?" Spike growls. "What did you say?"   
  
"Umm....i told them to pick us up at seven..." Xander said looking up shyly. He wanted to see a warm face, but he was met with an evil glare. " Xander....you know what......I really dislike you right now, mate." He held his glare, until Xander pouted. He stared as that bottom lip stick out and knew he was done for. Spike gave into the temptation, leaned in and nibbled on that lip.   
"Aw, Xan luv. Y'known how t'make a bloke feel bad...Alright, we'll go."   
  
Spike rubbed the back Xander's neck, getting lost in his soulmate's dark eyes. Knots were forming in his stomach, and he couldn't resist. He slowly leaned in and lightly brushed his lips and Xander's. The kiss was returned with the same sweet passion, and they would have continued if they hadn't realized that there were minutes till the rest of the gang would be there. "Thank you, Spike." Xander purred. A quick kiss returned the thanks.  
  
Xander had just finished gelling his hair in the way that he knew Spike loved, when the doorbell rang. He ran to greet the guests. Willow, Tara and Buffy all greeted him with a peck on the cheek. He was expecting for the next person to enter to be Anya or Dawn, but instead it was Giles, who was quite surprised to get a peck on the cheek. " Xander, i know you love a British accent, but really, cheating on me, WITH GILES?" Xander turned to see Spike, with an amused smirk on his face, standing in the doorway of their bedroom.   
  
"Umm...i was.....and just kissed...and....oh, I knew I shouldn't have come in." Giles replied, flustered. Spike walked over and kissed him. Patting Giles on the back he said. " It's alright, mate. We won't tell the slayer your true identity."   
  
A half-an-hour later, The were settling in at a cosy little booth. Buffy, Dawn, Anya and Giles left the 2 couples, to go start a mosh pit. The only problem was it was to an Elton John wannabe.   
  
"Hey, luv," Spike started to whisper into Xander's ear, which made him giggle like a school boy with a crush. "Spike, now i don't think that's anatomically possible!" Xander said, playfully pushing him away.   
  
Spike started to get up, "I'm gonna go get us some drinks." Xander protested, " That's no fun. I want you to have fun tonight. We don't do...." Before he could finish, Spike bent over and kissed him. "I'll be right back."  
  
Xander sat and waited for 15 minutes, he asked Willow if it looked busy over by the bar, but she didn't seem to hear him. So he got up and headed over to see where Spike went to. He wove through the dancing crowd, only to see his boyfriend sitting on a bar stool, physically flirting with a hot Scottish bartender. Kinda pissed, but more hurt by this action, Xander walked up and sat next to Spike. " Spike," Xander said trying to mask the pain in his voice. " Yes, pet?" Spike replied, as if he was totally innocent.   
  
"What are you doing?" Xander choked out, not being able to control the quivering in his voice. Spike looked up from his drink to see a single tear escape from his lovers dark eye. " Havin' fun, that's all. That was the point to this whole night out wasn't it?" He could see that it brought more pain to Xander's eyes.   
  
Xander couldn't take it anymore. He got up and headed back toward the table where he talked to Anya about the good old days. Spike tried to talk to him, explaining that it was nothing. There was nothing going on between him and that bartender. Xander chose to ignore him, and decided to put all of his attention to the conversation Anya, and Dawn were having about how the classic Spiderman was way better than the new one.   
  
Spike knew he had done wrong, so he walked off, with just as much pain in his heart that he had when Dru left. He had screwed things up in all his most important relationships. " Oh Bloody Hell! Why is that when I really start falling in love with a person I go and be a jackass and screw it up?" Spike perked up. He had gotten the best idea.   
  
Xander sat there pretending to listen to his friends, his mind drifting to the thought of Spike with that bartender. ' Wanna know what, self....I'm gonna forget that ever happened and have fun with my friends.' He smiled triumphantly, thinking that the rest of the night would run smoothly. He was very proud of himself, when a familiar voice rang out through the speakers.   
  
"Umm... I'm new at this, and I don't know exactly what to do," The voice claimed, "But here goes nothing. I dedicate this To Xander. The specialist bloke i know. I love you, Xander." The music started and the voice started to sing.   
  
Xander recognized the song immediately, as well as the voice. He slowly got to his feet, and peered over the crowd, to watch the blond haired, blue-eyed love of his life sing the song they first made love to. 'Your Song' by Elton John. The words made him remember that happy memory.   
  
As the song ended, loud applause rang out around the room. Spike looked up, with tears in his eyes, searching for the only face he wanted to see. He spotted him heading out the door. He jumped off the stage and headed out the door too. He got out just in time to see Xander walk around the corner.   
  
"Xander....wait!"Spike called after him. Xander turned, red eyed, not wanting to look at Spike. "Why did you leave?" Spike asked, pulling him closer.  
  
Xander turned and look away. "I don't deserve to have someone like you. I was ready to give up on us, and over some stupid bartender." He cried, quickly wiping away tears with his gloved hand. Spike grabbed him, turned him around and kissed him. "You are what I want, luv. No one else. Your perfect in my eyes." He kissed him again this time the kiss was returned , and it lasted longer than the last one. He looked into his eyes again. "I love you, Xander Harris. You make me the happiest vamp in Sunnydale."   
  
Xander couldn't help but let the tears fall. He looked up to see Spike doing the same thing. "I thought I had lost you." Xander cried. Spike grabbed his hand and pulled him to the groups van. "Come on....i got the keys. Let's go."   
  
They drove in silence, for there were no words to describe the feeling that was floating between them. They pulled up to the apartment building. Unlocking the door , Xander asked Spike a question he was waiting to ask him for weeks. Xander spoke softly, "Spike, I want you to move in with me. Or WE could find a basement suite, or something. What d'ya think?"   
  
Spike looked at him in amazement. "Your not just saying that are you?" " I have finally realized how much you mean to me. I don't want to lose you.....ever." Xander and Spike stood there just gazing in each other's eyes. "I.....would love to." Spike finally said.  
  
~ ~ ~ 5 months later ~ ~ ~  
  
It was about 2 a.m and Xander and Spike had been unpacking all day. "So, was that the last one?" Xander asked, pointing to the pile of empty boxes.   
  
"I bloody well hope so." Spike exclaimed, cracking his neck.   
  
They had found a perfect little apartment, on the 3 floor of an apartment building. They got this really cheap, because sunlight barely gets in through the windows. They were surrounded by tall buildings. This was the only place they could find with little sunlight. They snatched it up in a second.   
  
Spike looked at Xander teasingly. "I guess that's it. We're officially moved in." Spike chuckled with a devilish smile crossing his face. " Oh what are we to do now, pet?" He asked sarcastically.   
  
Xander threw down the box he was fiddling with. They walked toward each other, stopping in the middle of the room. Xander towered over Spike a little. Their eyes met as Spike rubbed Xander's arm seductively. Xander returned the favor by grabbing the other hand and linking fingers and gently kissing his hand. Slowly, those soft, seductive lips traveled up Spike's arm, over his strong shoulders. They fastened themselves over the spot on the vamp's neck guaranteed to drive him wild. He let out a little moan. The christening had begun.  
~*D/C*~  
  
Sky~ My master piece is finally done!!! MWAHAHAHAHAH *Hack koff *  
  
Chibs~ Pleasant. But don't forget to mention that these characters belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
Sky~ I was just getting to that. The characters belong to ..blah...blah...blah.  
  
Chibs~ Yah...uh-huh...okai, buh bye  
====================================================================  
  
You Were Meant For Me  
  
It was another soft winter night in Sunnydale, and Spike had just arrived at his lover's flat, feeling colder than usual. Xander had promptly sat the blonde before the artificial fireplace and supplied him with hot cocoa. The vamp was now humming contentedly and sipping the confection slowly.  
  
Xander cleared his throat and sat down beside his blonde lover. "Spikey?" He threaded his hands through Spike's blonde locks, but only receive a glare.  
  
"No," Spike said flatly, setting his mug down on the glass-topped table.  
  
Xander blinked, then crossed his arms "Spike, I didn't say anything yet! That's not fair!"  
  
Spike snorted out in laughter. "No, what's not fair is whenever you call me Spikey, you either want me to do something that involves clothing, nice clothing, or is bloody humiliating," another glare.  
  
Xander started to protest, "Hey, I. . You know, you may be right about that," he shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Knowing he had won the fight, Spike smirked "I always am, pet. So, what is it you want from the vamp?" He asked curiously.  
  
Xander mumbles under his breath something that Spike can slightly make out. "I don't think that's anatomically possible, luv" Spike says, his smile widening on his pale sexy face. Xander looked up into the face he knew all to well. Glaring suspiciously, Xander repeats a little of what he said before. " I said The Scoobies invited us to go to a bar." He looks away from his lover, who knows him just as much, to mask the fact that he's holding something back.   
  
"And what's wrong with that? Xander, why won't you look at me?" Spike asks, holding Xander's chin so they make eye contact. Pulling away, he yet again looks at his feet, and coughs it out, " It's umm...it's a," Coughs excessively "bar." Raising his eyebrow, like he's done to pump Xander for information many times before, Spike ask "What was that, luv?"   
  
Xander finally looked up from the floor, "It's a Kareoke Bar. So how's the weather tonight?"   
  
"WHAT!!" Spike screeched in disbelief, "No! Xander, you didn't say yes, did you?" Again, Xander stared at his fuzzy bunny slippers. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to speak, but he knew that nothing he could say would get him out of the situation he was in right now.   
  
"Xander?" Spike growls. "What did you say?"   
  
"Umm....i told them to pick us up at seven..." Xander said looking up shyly. He wanted to see a warm face, but he was met with an evil glare. " Xander....you know what......I really dislike you right now, mate." He held his glare, until Xander pouted. He stared as that bottom lip stick out and knew he was done for. Spike gave into the temptation, leaned in and nibbled on that lip.   
"Aw, Xan luv. Y'known how t'make a bloke feel bad...Alright, we'll go."   
  
Spike rubbed the back Xander's neck, getting lost in his soulmate's dark eyes. Knots were forming in his stomach, and he couldn't resist. He slowly leaned in and lightly brushed his lips and Xander's. The kiss was returned with the same sweet passion, and they would have continued if they hadn't realized that there were minutes till the rest of the gang would be there. "Thank you, Spike." Xander purred. A quick kiss returned the thanks.  
  
Xander had just finished gelling his hair in the way that he knew Spike loved, when the doorbell rang. He ran to greet the guests. Willow, Tara and Buffy all greeted him with a peck on the cheek. He was expecting for the next person to enter to be Anya or Dawn, but instead it was Giles, who was quite surprised to get a peck on the cheek. " Xander, i know you love a British accent, but really, cheating on me, WITH GILES?" Xander turned to see Spike, with an amused smirk on his face, standing in the doorway of their bedroom.   
  
"Umm...i was.....and just kissed...and....oh, I knew I shouldn't have come in." Giles replied, flustered. Spike walked over and kissed him. Patting Giles on the back he said. " It's alright, mate. We won't tell the slayer your true identity."   
  
A half-an-hour later, The were settling in at a cosy little booth. Buffy, Dawn, Anya and Giles left the 2 couples, to go start a mosh pit. The only problem was it was to an Elton John wannabe.   
  
"Hey, luv," Spike started to whisper into Xander's ear, which made him giggle like a school boy with a crush. "Spike, now i don't think that's anatomically possible!" Xander said, playfully pushing him away.   
  
Spike started to get up, "I'm gonna go get us some drinks." Xander protested, " That's no fun. I want you to have fun tonight. We don't do...." Before he could finish, Spike bent over and kissed him. "I'll be right back."  
  
Xander sat and waited for 15 minutes, he asked Willow if it looked busy over by the bar, but she didn't seem to hear him. So he got up and headed over to see where Spike went to. He wove through the dancing crowd, only to see his boyfriend sitting on a bar stool, physically flirting with a hot Scottish bartender. Kinda pissed, but more hurt by this action, Xander walked up and sat next to Spike. " Spike," Xander said trying to mask the pain in his voice. " Yes, pet?" Spike replied, as if he was totally innocent.   
  
"What are you doing?" Xander choked out, not being able to control the quivering in his voice. Spike looked up from his drink to see a single tear escape from his lovers dark eye. " Havin' fun, that's all. That was the point to this whole night out wasn't it?" He could see that it brought more pain to Xander's eyes.   
  
Xander couldn't take it anymore. He got up and headed back toward the table where he talked to Anya about the good old days. Spike tried to talk to him, explaining that it was nothing. There was nothing going on between him and that bartender. Xander chose to ignore him, and decided to put all of his attention to the conversation Anya, and Dawn were having about how the classic Spiderman was way better than the new one.   
  
Spike knew he had done wrong, so he walked off, with just as much pain in his heart that he had when Dru left. He had screwed things up in all his most important relationships. " Oh Bloody Hell! Why is that when I really start falling in love with a person I go and be a jackass and screw it up?" Spike perked up. He had gotten the best idea.   
  
Xander sat there pretending to listen to his friends, his mind drifting to the thought of Spike with that bartender. ' Wanna know what, self....I'm gonna forget that ever happened and have fun with my friends.' He smiled triumphantly, thinking that the rest of the night would run smoothly. He was very proud of himself, when a familiar voice rang out through the speakers.   
  
"Umm... I'm new at this, and I don't know exactly what to do," The voice claimed, "But here goes nothing. I dedicate this To Xander. The specialist bloke i know. I love you, Xander." The music started and the voice started to sing.   
  
Xander recognized the song immediately, as well as the voice. He slowly got to his feet, and peered over the crowd, to watch the blond haired, blue-eyed love of his life sing the song they first made love to. 'Your Song' by Elton John. The words made him remember that happy memory.   
  
As the song ended, loud applause rang out around the room. Spike looked up, with tears in his eyes, searching for the only face he wanted to see. He spotted him heading out the door. He jumped off the stage and headed out the door too. He got out just in time to see Xander walk around the corner.   
  
"Xander....wait!"Spike called after him. Xander turned, red eyed, not wanting to look at Spike. "Why did you leave?" Spike asked, pulling him closer.  
  
Xander turned and look away. "I don't deserve to have someone like you. I was ready to give up on us, and over some stupid bartender." He cried, quickly wiping away tears with his gloved hand. Spike grabbed him, turned him around and kissed him. "You are what I want, luv. No one else. Your perfect in my eyes." He kissed him again this time the kiss was returned , and it lasted longer than the last one. He looked into his eyes again. "I love you, Xander Harris. You make me the happiest vamp in Sunnydale."   
  
Xander couldn't help but let the tears fall. He looked up to see Spike doing the same thing. "I thought I had lost you." Xander cried. Spike grabbed his hand and pulled him to the groups van. "Come on....i got the keys. Let's go."   
  
They drove in silence, for there were no words to describe the feeling that was floating between them. They pulled up to the apartment building. Unlocking the door , Xander asked Spike a question he was waiting to ask him for weeks. Xander spoke softly, "Spike, I want you to move in with me. Or WE could find a basement suite, or something. What d'ya think?"   
  
Spike looked at him in amazement. "Your not just saying that are you?" " I have finally realized how much you mean to me. I don't want to lose you.....ever." Xander and Spike stood there just gazing in each other's eyes. "I.....would love to." Spike finally said.  
  
~ ~ ~ 5 months later ~ ~ ~  
  
It was about 2 a.m and Xander and Spike had been unpacking all day. "So, was that the last one?" Xander asked, pointing to the pile of empty boxes.   
  
"I bloody well hope so." Spike exclaimed, cracking his neck.   
  
They had found a perfect little apartment, on the 3 floor of an apartment building. They got this really cheap, because sunlight barely gets in through the windows. They were surrounded by tall buildings. This was the only place they could find with little sunlight. They snatched it up in a second.   
  
Spike looked at Xander teasingly. "I guess that's it. We're officially moved in." Spike chuckled with a devilish smile crossing his face. " Oh what are we to do now, pet?" He asked sarcastically.   
  
Xander threw down the box he was fiddling with. They walked toward each other, stopping in the middle of the room. Xander towered over Spike a little. Their eyes met as Spike rubbed Xander's arm seductively. Xander returned the favor by grabbing the other hand and linking fingers and gently kissing his hand. Slowly, those soft, seductive lips traveled up Spike's arm, over his strong shoulders. They fastened themselves over the spot on the vamp's neck guaranteed to drive him wild. He let out a little moan. The christening had begun. 


End file.
